Yo lo mate, ¿sabes?
by Icitzy
Summary: Tobirama no iba a aceptarlo, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de no hallarlo con vida, hacía varias horas había desaparecido su hermano, sabe que no debería estarse cuestionando el por que…por que cada aniversario de la muerte de Madara desaparecía.. (Yaoi)


**Resumen: **Tobirama no iba a aceptarlo, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de no hallarlo con vida, hacía varias horas había desaparecido su hermano, sabe que no debería estarse cuestionando el por que…por que cada aniversario de la muerte de Madara desaparecía..

**Advertencia:**_Yaoi/ leve AU (mismo mundo, algunas cosas cambiadas)/ SPOILER leve del manga_

**Genero:** _Romance/Angst_

**Aclaración:** _Los personajes son del gran y todo-poderoso troll llamado Kishimoto-sama (Aun estoy peleando para que me venda a Itachi, pero se reusa…)_

**Notas: **_Oh, hace tiempo quería escribir algo de ellos, amo tanto el HashiramaxMadara como el NarutoxSasuke, no lo puedo evitar jajaja_

_En fin.._

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**Yo lo mate, ¿sabes?**

Esa tarde llovía, odiaba los días que llovía.

Por que días como estos, año tras año, era cuando su hermano desaparecía.

-_"Esto debe detenerse…"- _pensaba amargamente

Se estaba muriendo de frío, a penas Mito le aviso que su esposo había desaparecido luego de una reunión salio a buscarlo, tenía que haberse abrigado más, pero por suerte recordó tomar un paraguas, sabia que cuando su hermano desaparecía no tenía que perder tiempo.

Cada vez que desaparecía, normalmente se iba al bosque, cada año era más difícil hallarlo y era más preocupante.

Tenía miedo de un día no hallarlo vivo, si no lo encontraba a tiempo, ya llevaba desde la mañana desaparecido, pero ahora era la tarde.

Al principio solo él era quien lo buscaba, era él solo quien lo sabía, hasta que llego Mito a su ecuación, ahora ella lo vigilaba y avisaba si desaparecía, entonces el salía a buscarlo y ella se quedaba guardando apariencias.

Mito, la adorable Mito, la que se unió a su hermano para unir las aldeas, la que estaba enamorada su hermano, la que se dio cuenta que su hermano nunca la amaría y que la imagen publica solo era una fachada.

Aun recuerda cuando la chica Uzumaki, unos meses luego de la boda fue a hablarle entre sollozos, y el tuvo que contarle la verdad…

La verdad de su hermano…

Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, el bosque era demasiado grande, pero cuando sintió una leve presencia conocida, silenciosamente comenzó a ir hacia esa dirección.

Al ir en ese dirección, empezó a encontrar el sombrero echo pedazos, y cuando vio entre eso la capa del Hokage sabia que iba en la dirección correcta.

Estaba sentado, abrazando sus piernas, a pesar del frío solo estaba con una camisa y el pantalón, ni siquiera tenía algo en los pies, estaba en la orilla de un pequeño río, en el límite de la aldea y se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, tenía la mirada perdida.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, ¿lo recuerdas?- Hashirama hablaba solo

_-"Como no recordarlo"- _pensaba mientras estaba escondido detrás de un árbol observándolo en silencio, era una horrible época de guerra, pero entre su madre y su hermano mayor se convertía en soportable, aun recuerda esos días en que su hermano de la nada llegaba con una gran sonrisa, habían llegado a pensar que la guerra la había vuelto loco.

-Éramos amigos, él era… mi mejor amigo- con voz quebrada, con la cabeza gacha

_-"Maldita sea, claro que lo se"_, Lo sabía… aun sentía la culpa de haberle avisado a su padre que su hermano se juntaba con un Uchiha por las tardes cuando eran chicos.

-Nuestro sueño era crear esta aldea y la creamos- murmuraba

Aun recuerda lo feliz que estaba su hermano cuando hizo el tratado de paz con los Uchihas, nada podía sacarle su felicidad, hasta el Uchiha parecía más relajado.

-Yo lo mate, ¿sabes?- llorando, con las manos tapando su rostro

Se comenzó a mover incomodo desde su lugar, escuchando los sollozos de su hermano, aun recuerda cuando lo encontró cerca del valle, Hashirama venía caminando lentamente, lastimado y sangrando, sus ojos estaban apagados, y cuando lo vio supo que algo había mal, por que cuando su hermano lo vio a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y con abrazarlo solo había empeorado, no dejo de llorar hasta que cayó desmayado.

-Yo lo mate..- mirándose las manos, como si nunca las hubiera visto

Luego de haber caído en la inconciencia, cuando despertó en el hospital no quiso hablar, su hermano divertido y alegre ya no estaba, solo había una copia triste y apagada que lo había reemplazado, su hermano estuvo meses sin hablar luego del suceso.

-Mis manos, se sienten tan sucias, ¿no ves la sangre en mis manos, hermano?- con las manos en la misma posición, giro su rostro para verlo, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia

Tobirama se acerco por detrás y lo cubrió con el paraguas, Hashirama volvió su cabeza, continuaba en la misma postura de mirarse las manos, la lluvia estaba empeorando, pero sabía que era inútil hablarle en ese momento, en días como este su hermano se perdía, como si volviera a la batalla en la que peleo contra Madara hace diez años atrás.

En el día de su cumpleaños, en el día que se conocieron, pero especialmente en el día de su muerte, peor aun, especialmente los días como estos, días oscuros, tristes y en los que llovían lo quebraban, desaparecía recordando la pelea.

Un día de lluvia y el aniversario de la muerte de Madara, no era una buena combinación..

A veces se preguntaba que había pasado con su hermano de antaño y luego recordaba el por que.

Ya que aun no soportaba ver a ningún Uchiha, esa tarea se la dejaba a él, tampoco podía ver técnicas de fuego, luego cuando atrapo a los bijuus buscando al Kyuubi, los había regalado a todos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, con el único que pidió quedarse con la bestia de nueve colas, posiblemente por eso Hashirama soportaba a Mito, que se había convertido por propia voluntad en su jinchuriki.

-Vamos a casa, Mito te esta esperando- intentaba levantarlo

-Estoy cansado, ¿vos no estas cansado?- con vos ida, mirando devuelta hacia delante

Lamentaba tanto haber dado la idea de un consejo, todos los lideres de cada clan, unidos para ayudar al Shodaime, pero al ver el estado que había quedado hace diez años decidieron guardas apariencias.

Y su hermano…

-Tienes que volver con Mito- con voz cansada, aun intentado levantarlo, pero el otro no se movía

-Parece una buena chica- mirando hacia el bosque

A su hermano lo obligaron a casarse, lo medicaron, lo presionaron y Hashirama se dejo, su hermano solo pedía una cosa a cambio, pero no se lo permitían.

No se lo permitían, solo para guardar apariencias…

-Serias un buen Hokage Tobirama-

-Pero ya hay un Hokage regente- sentándose a su lado, ya que vio que era inútil levantarlo

-Madara hubiera sido un buen Hokage…- sin mirarlo

-Hashirama…- suspirando y cubriendo a los dos con el paraguas

-Lo se- volviendo a quebrarse la voz

Tantas drogas en su sistema, ya había perdido la cuenta, hasta le habían suprimido el chakra por temor a que cometiera una locura.

-Hermano…-

-…- pero el otro solo lloraba

-Hashirama…-

-…- negaba con la cabeza

-Por favor, responde- con una voz calmada, mirándolo

-Yo no lo quería matar, yo no quería- con voz cortada, aun llorando y los ojos cerrados

-Lo se-

-Fue culpa de eso que me dieron, yo no quería…- balbuceando, aun sin querer abrir los ojos

_-"Siento ser un mal hermano"- _el se había enterado de esa droga luego de la pelea, ni siquiera sabía que estaba sucediendo, un momento su hermano había desaparecido y en el otro lo encontraba medio muerto cerca del valle.

Los del consejo habían dicho que era necesario que Madara falleciera, el propio consejero del clan Uchiha fue el de la idea.

-Lo se-

-Lo mate, ¿sabes?-

Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, su hermano se destruía un poco más cada día enfrente de sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando lo casaron, ni siquiera cuando Mito le dijo que estaba embarazada, una idea del consejo, Tobirama estaba seguro que su hermano sabia que ese hijo no era suyo, pero nada, absolutamente nada hacia volver a su hermano.

_-"En realidad, si sabes que hacer" _una vocecita en su cabeza la hablo y sintió un escalofrío- Por favor, volvamos- mirándolo, esperando una respuesta

-No puedo volver..no puedo, realmente no puedo-mirándolo y poniendo una sonrisa triste- sin Madara, nada tiene sentido

-…- se lo quedo observando, vio como su labio temblaba, lo pálido que estaba, sus ojos rojos por el llanto, sin vida, y su cuerpo, era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Solo pedí una cosa…-abrazándose las piernas y mirando hacia al frente devuelta

Recuerda sus gritos y como varias personas intentaban calmarlo, _"Solo déjenme ir con él" _gritaba _"Por favor, dejen que me vaya con él", _mientras veía como le administraban un sedante y cerraba los ojos.

Tobirama suspiro, y comenzó a buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos, hasta que con su mano sintió el frío del metal y se quedo estático pensando _"¿Esto es lo correcto?",_ pero cuando volvió a ver a su hermano se decidió y saco el kunai de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces..?- pregunto confundido su hermano

-Estoy siendo un buen hermano- mientras tomaba una de sus manos y depositaba el kunai, y luego le cerraba la mano y la sostenía- perdóname..

-…- Hashirama se quedo mirando lo que tenía en la mano, mientras su hermano se levantaba y se preparaba para irse

-Adiós hermano- y comenzó a irse pero su hermano hablo

-Gracias por ser un buen hermano- sonriendo

Tobirama se quedo estático, pero rápidamente comenzó a volver a caminar y apretó con fuerza el mango del paraguas, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, pensando en posiblemente las ultimas palabras que escucharía de el- Perdón…-balbuceo y desapareció por el bosque

-…-

Hashirama se quedo mirando el kunai en su mano por unos minutos, pensando en su hermano y en lo que causaría dándole el kunai.

_-"Será un buen Hokage"- _dando una sonrisa triste, su hermano es más fuerte que él, podría lidiar más fácilmente con el consejo

Pero luego su mente se enfoco en otra persona.

-Madara…- suspiro y se levanto de su lugar

Comenzó a recordar su niñez, cuando lo conoció, su época de amigos, cuando peleaban, cuando formaron la aldea, cuando…

-_"Cuando te mate..."_- temblando

Cerró sus ojos, y volvió a sus recuerdos felices, aun sosteniendo el kunai, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y posiciono el kunai en dirección a su pecho

-Me gustaría tanto..- _"volver a verte" _mientras una lágrima caía y dirigió con fuerza el kunai a su cuerpo

-…- pero otra persona aprisiono su mano y la detuvo

-…-él se quedo estático aun con los ojos cerrados, pero la otra persona no soltaba su mano

-No…-susurro, mientras con su otra mano la pasaba suavemente por la mejilla del Senju, como si quisiera limpiar sus lágrimas

-E.e.e. eres - temblando y negándose a abrir los ojos

-…- el otro soltó la mano del kunai, el brazo de Hashirama cayo, mientras la otra persona tenía ambas manos en su rostro

-Estoy muerto..- mientras abría sus ojos, soltó el kunai de la impresión y veía a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo

-…Hola- susurro, aun sosteniendo el rostro del otro y dando una pequeña sonrisa

-No sabes cuanto soñé con este día…- observándolo, juntando sus frentes, mirando esos ojos negros que tanto extrañaba y sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en diez años- Hola… Madara

-...-

**-Fin-**

**...**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Admito que al principio solo era una historia de amigos, pero me puse modo cursi y puse mas sentimental a Hashi y quedo algo..er..ustedes entienden...Argg final muy cursi (¡esto me pasa por comer mucho chocolate!)_

_Iba a poner OoC (out of carather) pero, bah, Hashirama lloriquea una que otra vez en el manga, hasta Madara llega a sonreír, así que lo saque._

_Lo lamento Mito, no me agradas, siempre te sentí metiche entre Hashirama y Madara_

_Mm..espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos :3_

_Pd: Siempre quise que Madara apareciera luego de su supuesta muerte, el Senju se notaba realmente triste cuando hablo de cómo mato a su amigo (suspira), y puse leve spoiler por que el que leyó el manga sabe de que río hablo en la historia._

_Pd2: Kishimoto debería escribir novelas románticas-dramáticas (obviamente yaoi), se haría más rico de lo que es.. jajajaj_

_En fin..me despido de ustedes_

**_See ya! :D_**

Pd3: Sisi, me odian, me escribo un one-shot y debería subir (terminar de escribir) el siguiente capitulo de "Recuerdos", ¡no me maten, yo los quiero! (sale corriendo)


End file.
